


Unintentional Double Date

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "Aw, don't go so soon! Come on, I'll make it up to you. Why don't you sit with us and I'll buy you dessert?"Am paused, seeming conflicted."Really? Thank you, Shinonome! I'm sorry for calling you gross," Luna said, hopping out of her booth and sitting across from Satoru."Luna...""What's wrong, Am? Come sit next to me!""Yeah, Am. Sit next to her," Shouma echoed, unable to keep the smile off his face.





	

"Toru."

No response.

"Toooru," he tried again. Still nothing.

"Enishi."

"Yes, Shinonome?"

"You know I was calling you just now, right?"

Satoru pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What am I gonna do with you," Shouma laughed. "I gave you a nickname!"

"... Ah. Am I Toru then..?"

"Don't like it?"

Satoru paused and seemed to contemplate it, looking more confused with each second that went by.

"I just... don't understand," he said, brow furrowed and eyes averted all cute.

Shouma stood and walked over to him, taking Satoru's face in his hands and squishing his cheeks. Satoru said nothing, so he continued playing with his face until Satoru gave up.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, placing his hand on Shouma's wrist but not trying to pull it away yet.

"You're just so cute. I don't think I tell you often enough."

"Cute..." he quietly echoed.

"Cute! You're absolutely adorable."

"I don't understand. Am I doing anything particularly... cute?"

Shouma's expression fell into something more serious and he moved his hands to rest on Satoru's shoulders.

"You can't tell me you aren't aware of how good you look."

"Well, I've gotten many compliments on my appearance, yes. But I've never understood what makes me cute..."

"Well, if it helps, I tend to see most things I like as cute. I'm sure most people wouldn't describe Fenrir or motorcycles as cute, for example."

"So it just means you like me?"

"Yes," Shouma confirmed, squishing Satoru's cheeks again, "I like you and I get the urge to squeeze you."

Satoru's eyes quickly scanned the room and Shouma could swear he saw the beginnings of a flush. He laughed, stepping away from Satoru.

"What did you think I meant? Get your cute little head out of the gutter, Toru," he teased, circling his finger at Satoru before poking the tip of his nose. He blinked and leaned back, looking down at his nose as if Shouma left something there.

"Isn't it mind, not head?" he corrected, moving a hand to touch his nose.

"Well, they're both cute. The way your mind works is endearing, too. Looks alone don't cut it, after all."

Satoru hummed in acknowledgement. The two stood in silence for a minute until Shouma leaned down and gave Satoru a quick kiss before making to leave.

"Wait," Satoru called. "Would... would you like to go out to lunch?"

Shouma gasped exaggeratedly, putting a hand on his chest for effect.

"Satoru Enishi, are you asking me out?! On a _date_?! This is just so sudden!"

"Ah... did you already have plans..?"

Satoru looked so disappointed...

"I'm kidding," Shouma assured, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm not busy. Are we going right now?"

"Yes. There's a diner I like nearby..."

"Expensive?"

"No. I can pay if you-"

"I'm not exactly tight on cash at the moment, Toru, considering I have the Kiba family fortune at my disposal and all. I'm asking because I think it'd be nice to spoil you!"

"Spoil me? I don't have very expensive taste..."

"Looking at you, I find that hard to believe."

"The diner is reasonably priced, I think."

"Hm... then I'll just have to get you a nice dessert."

Satoru seemed to hesitate at that, but said nothing.

"Want something nice and soft?" Shouma leaned in to whisper into Satoru's ear. "Something that fills your throat and glides right down..?"

Satoru closed his eyes and swallowed, his hands moving up to grip Shouma's shirt.

"Can we..."

"Go to lunch? Sure. I'm ready if you are," he said, pulling away and acting oblivious.

"Not that..."

"Hmmm?"

Satoru stepped closer to Shouma, still holding onto him.

"Can we go back to my room first..."

"I'd rather not. I'm eager to see this diner you like."

"..."

"Why, is there something you need?" he urged with a knowing smile.

"N-no. We can go now," Satoru said, apparently preferring to give up rather than directly ask for sex.

Shouma moved to walk beside Satoru, holding him close with an arm around his shoulder. Satoru leaned into him while they were alone, but quickly pulled away when they passed Wakamizu in the hall on their way out. Shouma pretended to whine that Satoru was ashamed of him, which he of course took seriously and moved close to Shouma again. Shouma ruffled Satoru's hair and assured him he was joking.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, Shouma noticed the unmistakable pink hair of Luna, hidden under a large hat. Am was sitting next to her as well. Perfect.

Shouma took Satoru's hand and guided him to the booth next to Am and Luna's, gesturing for Satoru to sit with his back to them. Shouma sat next to him rather than across from him, making it so he was stuck there until Shouma got up, unless he wanted to crawl under the table.

They ordered their food and Shouma listened to the innocent chatter of the girls behind him, fully prepared to receive a harsh glare from Am sooner rather than later.

"The pancakes here are really good!" Luna noted excitedly, sounding like her mouth was full.

"Why did you order pancakes for lunch?"

"Huh? I just said they're really good!"

The two of them laughed and Shouma noticed Satoru beginning to turn in his seat, no doubt noticing by now that Rummy Labyrinth was behind him. Shouma tugged his sleeve to get his attention and beckoned him closer.

"Don't let them know we're here," he whispered, taking care to slowly run his hand up Satoru's arm. He furrowed his brow but nodded anyway.

Shouma let his hand fall from Satoru's arm to instead rest on his thigh. Satoru looked at him and tilted his head.

"What? It's just my hand."

Satoru didn't seem convinced. Shouma raised his hand.

"See, not holding anything," he said, as if that were the issue.

Satoru's phone buzzed to indicate he received a text, making for a fine distraction. Shouma let his hand creep further until it slipped between Satoru's legs, partially touching the booth. Satoru stopped typing his response to glance warily at Shouma.

"Hi there," Shouma acknowledged, innocently smiling at him and waving with the hand that wasn't between Satoru's legs.

Once more, Satoru turned his attention away from Shouma, starting to blush when Shouma untucked Satoru's shirt and slipped a hand under his pants to feel at his hip.

"Shinonome. We're in public," he whispered, not making any move to push Shouma away regardless.

"And..? We've done it in public before," Shouma whispered back, touching the shell of Satoru's ear with his lips.

"N-not now. Not here."

"Hm... a compromise, then."

"Compromise?"

"Yes. I need you to act as my boyfriend."

Satoru tilted his head.

"I thought I already was..?"

"Of course you are, but you never really _act_  like it, you know? I want you to be overbearing and obnoxious about it. Oh, and loud, of course. And call me Shou."

"And I should do that right now?"

"Yup. Go for it," Shouma urged, pulling away and keeping his hands to himself.

Satoru took a deep breath only to sigh it away and take another before attempting.

"O-oh, Shou, ah..." he paused to lower his voice, "w-wait, what am I supposed to say?"

Shouma doubled over onto the table in laughter. He didn't even need to touch Satoru for him to make those noises!

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" Am accused, looking over the booth on her knees to glare down at them. Shouma threw his hands up where Am could see them.

"I didn't touch him! That was all him!"

"Enishi-!"

"He... he said to act, um... like an overbearing boyfriend..."

"So you assumed it was some kind of sex thing?!"

"Oh, Enishi and Shinonome are here?"

Luna peeked over as well and Shouma waved at her, his head still on the table.

"You two better-" Am cut herself off and sat properly in her seat again as the waitress approached with two plates of food. Shouma sat up to let her place it on the table.

"You two better cut it out," Am said once the waitress left, her voice lower than her previous attempt.

"I... I wasn't trying to cause a disturbance. My apologies."

"Aw, you don't have to apologize, Enishi. Isn't Shinonome the gross one?"

"What? I'm "the gross one" to you? Am, what lies are you spreading about me?" Shouma whined in mock offense.

"I haven't been spreading any lies. It's not my fault you animals can't-" she paused to cover Luna's ears, "-keep it in the bedroom."

"Well, I'm sorry." He waited for Am to remove her hands so Luna could hear him. "It's just that he's not usually this loud during public sex, you know?"

"Oh my GOD."

"Shinonome..." Satoru mumbled, placing his hand on Shouma's arm.

"Come on, Luna, we're leaving."

"Aw, don't go so soon! Come on, I'll make it up to you. Why don't you sit with us and I'll buy you dessert?"

Am paused, seeming conflicted.

"Really? Thank you, Shinonome! I'm sorry for calling you gross," Luna said, hopping out of her booth and sitting across from Satoru.

"Luna..."

"What's wrong, Am? Come sit next to me!"

"Yeah, Am. Sit next to her," Shouma echoed, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I understand if you would prefer to leave," Satoru offered, not looking up.

"No, I'll stay," Am decided. "Hope you're ready to spend the rest of the Kiba fortune on us."

"Oh, please. I've got three delicate little light eaters here; you won't even spend .1% of the fortune between all of you."

"I'm not delicate, I just prefer to watch my weight," Satoru argued, only glancing at Shouma for a moment before staring at his lap again, even as he began to eat.

"Yeah, we can eat plenty if we want! Um, but I don't want you to go broke, so I won't."

"No, Luna, we do want that. Eat as much as you like."

"Huh? Is it really ok?"

Shouma decided not to mention that he already knew for a fact that Am and Luna would only have two plates of dessert each at most, while Satoru would have one. He just smiled at them all and ate his lunch with Satoru, who remained silent.

Shouma rested a hand on Satoru's thigh again, failing to get a reaction from the girls as they ordered dessert from the waitress when she came back to check on them. Satoru stopped eating to look up at him. Shouma just smiled and held eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Am asked, gasping and grabbing the back of Luna's shirt when she tried to look under the table.

"What? He wouldn't do anything dirty here, right? I mean, we're sitting right across from them."

"Luna, please don't encourage him."

"I'm not?"

"Well, if you mean to challenge me, then..."

"Shinonome, don't you dare."

Shouma inched closer to Satoru and wrapped his arms around him, leaning in to nuzzle behind his ear and leave a kiss there.

"See? That's not even dirty," Luna said. Am just glared at Shouma, stealing a french fry from his plate.

"What are you doing that for? You'll ruin your appetite for dessert!"

As Shouma spoke, he slipped a hand under Satoru's pants, making him close his legs and gasp, dropping his fork and grabbing on to the sleeve of Shouma's jacket.

"Hm? What's wrong, Enishi? Bite your tongue?" Shouma joked, stroking at him. Satoru panted almost shamelessly, his blush returning and deepening.

"Y-yes," he lied, gritting his teeth.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Your food is getting cold..." he tried, squirming and sighing as Shouma removed his hand.

"You're the worst," Am said, still glaring.

"How am I the worst? Please recall that I'm paying for your tab."

"Wait, really? The whole thing, not just dessert?" Luna asked.

"Mm, I don't see why not."

"Am, why are you being mean to him?! He's treating us to lunch!"

"He's-" Am sighed sharply. "Nevermind."

Shouma and Satoru had finished their lunch by the time Rummy Labyrinth's dessert arrived: a parfait for two that Luna had insisted on. It seemed like a cute idea, but Satoru might be too embarrassed by it so Shouma decided to ease up for once in his life. Satoru ordered a rich looking slice of German chocolate cake, which Shouma doubled while fully planning to push the second slice onto Satoru.

"Ohh, cake sounds good, too! Can we get a slice?"

The waitress nodded at Luna, updating her notepad before walking off again. Shouma leaned forward and scooped a piece of whipped cream off of the parfait with his unused spoon, offering it to Satoru.

"Ah..."

He struggled with saying no, reluctantly taking the spoon.

"You know, you don't have to resist. You can eat as many sweets as you like."

"I'd really rather not..."

"Except I know how much you love desserts. You only don't want it because of your diet."

Satoru didn't respond, but he did eye up the parfait while he was waiting for everyone's slices of cake to arrive.

When they did, Shouma took the fork from Satoru's hand and held a piece of cake up to his mouth.

"I can eat on my own," Satoru said, turning away from it.

"No reason why you have to, right?"

"... There's also no reason why you should feed me."

"I'm already feeding you by buying it. What's the harm in going a step further?"

Satoru stared at him for a bit before opening his mouth. Shouma leaned in and kissed him to take half for himself.

"Is that how we're doing this?" he said. "It would be quicker if you would let me feed myself."

"But I wanna do it..."

Satoru turned in his seat to fully face Shouma to make it easier.

"Am, we should do that, too!" Luna suggested, turning to face her with a forkful of cake in hand.

"But Shinonome's right there-"

"If you can put up with us, we can put up with you," he assured.

"It's not a matter of "putting up with" it, you'll just probably do something weird!"

"Hm? But you're all the way over there. How will I reach you?"

"Just lean over the table."

Shouma did so, his face mere inches from Am's even as she backed away. He blew her a kiss, but she didn't flinch.

"Please, I know you're 100% gay. Even if you wanted to kiss me to gross me out, I bet you couldn't do it," she said, relaxing again as Shouma sat back down.

"Plus, that would be cheating! And Enishi's right there!" Luna commented, pointing her straw at him.

"Fine, call me out on being gay and ruin the fun..."

"Huh?"

"He just likes to watch people squirm. Don't worry about him," Am said, taking a sip of the parfait.

While they were talking, Satoru had eaten half of his slice already.

"Aw, no fair..." Shouma whined. "come on, let's keep going."

They shared the rest of the two slices and Rummy Labyrinth occasionally copied them. In the middle of it, Shouma had seen the waitress out of the corner of his eye start to walk towards them but see what was happening and awkwardly stand in place for a moment before walking away. Probably didn't want to interrupt the overbearing lovey-dovey couples. Once the girls had finished their desserts, Shouma looked at Am expectantly.

"Well. Thanks for lunch and all. We'll be on our way now," she said, already getting up out of the booth.

"What, so soon? I thought you were gonna gorge yourself?"

"I realized I'd rather not if it means I have to spend more time with you."

"Wow! You're so mean to me!"

"Am, that is kind of mean..." Luna said as she got up. "Thank you for the meal! Are you sure we shouldn't pay for anything?"

"Mhm, don't worry about it."

The girls made their way out of the diner and Shouma waved for the waitress to come over, explaining that he'd foot the bill for all four of them. She took his card to go process it and left him and Satoru in silence.

"It's not too late to ask for more sweets. I think I saw an ice cream shop on our way here..."

"No more, please."

"Not even a milkshake? It's easy."

"No. No more sweets for today."

"Tomorrow?"

"For this week."

"Which ends tomorrow?"

"..."

After the waitress came back and returned Shouma's card, they left the diner. Shouma poked at Satoru for the entire walk home, insisting they should stop somewhere for one last snack. He did manage to get Satoru to accept a small cup of ice cream with the promise that he'd refrain from teasing him for the entirety of the next day if he ate the whole thing. Of course, Shouma stole the last bite to get out of it.


End file.
